1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for generating a dummy sound of an engine of a vehicle.
2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in addition to vehicles using an internal combustion engine, vehicles using a motor have been developed and sold commercially. Further, noises due to an engine sound from a conventional internal combustion engine have been largely reduced.
A dummy sound generating apparatus for an electric vehicle has been disclosed in JP-A-07-182587. This apparatus generates a dummy sound suitable for an electric vehicle, such as a starting sound, a running sound and an acceleration/deceleration sound during running. The apparatus also allows adjustment of a dummy sound volume in response to surrounding noises.
However, in the conventional arts, since a dummy sound can be adjusted automatically in response to surrounding noises, noise reduction can be realized during night or in a calm place. However, if a pedestrian or bicyclist does not notice the approaching of a vehicle because of the absorbed engine sound, there is a possibility that an unintended accident happens. Since a pedestrian or bicyclist generally notices that a vehicle is approaching from an engine sound unintentionally, the approach of a vehicle by sound or light except for the dummy sound may create unexpected anxiety.